1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller assembly, more particularly to a stroller assembly that is connectable with a baby's car seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a baby is to travel first by car and then in a stroller, a car seat has to be provided on the car for the baby, and the baby has then to be moved from the car seat to the stroller upon leaving the car. To solve the problems described above, a car seat that can be connected to a stroller has been proposed, for example as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,070,890 and 6,572,134, which each offers convenience in usage.